Demons
by Obliviouz
Summary: Kidnapped and dragged around by a demon, this didn't sound good. Ever since they broke into the kingdom and killed the king, Jiraiya, their fate was sealed. Main couple Naruhina, but also Sasusaku,shikatema and saiino.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Hello There

A/N: This is only the beginning! Don't forget to R&R

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! GOT THAT!

**Demons**

**Chapter one: Hello there**

"My Lord! He has broken into the castle!" Shouted one of the guards facing the great door. It was their last hope. If the door fell, then so would they.

"Hold him back for as long as you can!" Shouted King Jiraiya while stressing his "girls" to change into different clothes. He wouldn't let the demon lay a single hand on his precious girls. The youngest of them sat staring at the door, hoping for her dear life that it would hold out. She wore a long kimono with lavender flowers painted on it by hand. A pink haired girl grabbed a long samurai sword from the nearby chest next to the kings' throne. She cut up her cherry blossom kimono and readied herself for battle. The third short haired blond took out her large fan and held it up, as if daring the door to collapse. The other beauty was still dressing.

"Hurry up girls!" Jiraiya urged on.

"Look gramps! We're only here because of you, so shut your ass!" Yelled the fourth long haired blond named Ino, who just finished dressing.

"Th-they're all dead….All of them…" Murmured the youngest one like a mantra.

"Hold out H-"Before the pink haired girl managed to finish the sentence, a loud slam was heard. Unfortunately for them, it came from the door.

"Quickly girls, hide." Spoke Jiraiya, trying not to say it loud enough for the imposters on the other side of the door to hear. The girls abided and ran for a place to hide at.

'_I don't get it, why are we even being attacked! And by a demon, this just sounds stupid! Demons don't even exist! If th-'Before_ the long haired blond managed to finish her sentence she tripped on a metal sculpture which had been knocked over by the door banging. Just then the huge wooden door fell, causing a large amount of smoke to fill the room. The guards coughed and waved their hands through the air in an attempt to see the opponent. They saw nothing, only heard.

"How easy wasn't that from a fucking scale of one to ten? I would say about negative ten-thousand.." As the smoke started to clear, a silhouette was seen from a tall figure with a large sword. One second it stood, unmoving. The other, it was in front of the king, having already killed the guards.

"You horrible monster." Said Jiraiya lowly.

"You tragic mortal." Said the figure. When the smoke cleared completely, the persons' face showed. Uzumaki Naruto, the demon from the ninth gate of demons. His face was emotionless and relaxed. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, indicating that he was indeed a fox demon. Naruto pulled out his sword and held it up to the kings' throat. Jiraiya showed no sign of fear, because he knew he would only die faster if he did. Demons feed off of human emotions; it amuses them to see people pleading for mercy and forgiveness. Naruto growled below his breath and closened the blade to Jiraiya's throat, drawing a few drops of blood. Naruto followed with his eyes as the crimson liquid slid down the mans' throat and miscolored his fur cape. By this time, the three girls had already managed to get out of the castle. Yes four, because one still sat behind a curtain, shaking and trembling in fear at the sight before her. Suddenly a sound of an object hitting the floor was heard and the girl stifled a gasp. She covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes. Naruto kicked the body into the throne and turned in the direction of the girl. He sighed tiredly and walked towards her.

"I wonder why the curtain is moving." He teased. Her eyes snapped open only to be met by blood red ones. She was absolutely mortified, couldn't move at all, whatsoever.

Oh no.

"Hello there, little girl."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I know it's a short chapter but I want to see if it would have positive reviews. I'm sort of testing out some stories to see if people are even interested in reading them. SO R&R!


	2. You're not alone

**A/N: Lat**e chapter update, yea whaeva. xD It's the only time i can.

Aaaanyhow, this chapter introduces the rest of the guys. ^^

**disclaimer: DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS FOR EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! **

**Hinata:** **K-Kanon-chan doesn't own Naruto ^^'''**

**Demons**

**Chapter two: You're not alone**

She stared into his crimson eyes, hoping and pleading for a tint of mercy. He stared back at her and took a deep breath.

"Hiding now are we? You do realize I can smell you miles away, your scent is-" He was cut off as soon as he thought of her scent.

'_My scent is…?'_

'_**Mesmerizing.'**_ His inner self filled in. He scowled and growled below his breath. He didn't want to admit it but she smelled absolutely wonderful. Almost like a drug, he wanted more of it. Without thinking, he grabbed her by the collar and pulled her closer. He breathed in loudly through his nose and closed his eyes. The girl was way too terrified to do anything except watch as the demon did as it pleased. He leaned his head back, trying to clear of the wonderful scent from the innocent girl in his grasp. He laughed a bit when realizing how scared the little girl was. She should be crying of happiness that he didn't throw his sword into her face as soon as he took notice of her presence.

* * *

><p>"We made it out." Ino said with a sigh of relief.<p>

"I did, rather." She corrected when noticing that she was the only one there. Strange, she could've sworn that they were right behind her not too long ago. I mean they made it out – didn't they? She tilted her head up to the sky and frowned.

"I wonder if gramps made it..." She asked to herself. As if god sent someone to answer her, a voice replied.

"With his head on the floor, and his body in his throne – I highly doubt it." She turned vastly only to see a pale- faced man with a scroll in his arm smiling before her. She sweat dropped while wondering when he got there. Wait- maybe he was that demon that everyone was freaking out about.

"A-are you that…that demon..?" She asked unsurely, stiffening.  
>"What? I thought I made it in here without anyone noticing me. Well now that does make things a lot harder for me. Thank you for telling me, weirdo." Ino's mouth twitched at his nickname. Weirdo? They had just met, and he already thinks she's a weirdo? What had she ever done to deserve that?<p>

"You're welcome, jerk."

"…"

"….."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>The girl with short, blond hair named Temari ran for her dear life in hopes of finding the door out. She had been running for ages, and she still couldn't find the stupid door!<p>

"Okay girls, I say we jump out a window, cuz I'm getting really annoyed!" She yelled out. When she got no response, she stopped running, turned around, and took a deep breath, preparing to shout her ass off. No one there.

"Girls..?" She gasped when thinking over why she didn't realize earlier.

'_I've been running through hallways where the eco doesn't fade out, but almost sound exactly like the real noise causing it. I never even knew such hallways existed, unless...'_

"Show yourself!" She spoke out into the long hallway. The voice echoed further and further down, until it died out. She sighed and looked down. Tears filled her eyes when the agony of being lost overcame her.

'_It's okay to cry, I'm alone…'_

"Why can't I get out of here? This hallway seems endless!" She fell to her knees and placed her palms on the floor for support. Tears fell to the stone floor endlessly until someone caught one with their fingers. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see who it was which did it. Her eyes widened more when she saw the figure of a very muscular man holding two dark daggers. The daggers were pitch black but glowed slightly on the handles. The shape was rather peculiar, to be picky.

"Who are you?" She asked, regaining her strength and confidence.

"Look woman, I'm the one asking questions here. Where is the king." He asked with slight disgust in his voice. When she didn't reply at the speed he wanted her to, he raised one of his daggers and cut her right cheek with it, to speed up her thinking process.

"Answer me." He commanded. "Or I'll cut that pretty face of your into origami." She glared at him as if to say "Don't you even dare to." He looked her in disbelief. Had she no idea of who he was?

"Alright woman, you're wasting my time. I'll just kill you and ask someone else who has a brain." He spun his dagger in the air before catching it and aiming it between her eyes.

"I-in his throne room..." As soon as she answered, he stopped his hand only a mere centimeter away from her face. Her look was sad and tragic, as if she had done something she would regret. He pulled his dagger back and smirked.

_'You'll get over it.' _He thought to himself.

"And where is that?"

"…..Down the hallway and…." As she continued to explain, his smirk widened to an evil, smug grin.

'_I think I'll use her for a while longer, she seems to know her way around.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Slow footsteps were heard from a female out in the village. The whole kingdom was on fire; even <em>people<em> were running around blindly, screaming for someone to set the fire on them out. She silently begged for it all to stop. The sight of small children burning in pain was enough to make anyone cry. Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Foolish humans." A dark voice spoke with clear disgust in his statement. She turned to the person speaking and narrowed her eyes. What the….fuck?

She felt her body beginning to tremble in fear at the creature next to her. She began to sweat and look worriedly around. Everything began to twist and the crying from villagers started to sound like laughing demons. Suddenly the man next to her smirked.

"Isn't that right?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and she snapped back to reality. Her throat filled with weird liquids and she began to feel sick. She quickly collapsed onto her knees and regurgitated on the ground. Her eyes were wide open and her body was shaking like a leaf. The man chuckled, catching her attention. She slowly turned her head and looked at the thing she thought was at least human.

"W-what are you….?" She asked weakly, expecting a reasonable response, but instead received the exact opposite.

"Some call me a monster, some a beast, some even an evil human." He growled at his last words. "But I'm a demon." She frowned at his answer. A demon…Her body was too weak for her to do anything but sit and stare at her own vomit. Just then he pulled out an enormous sword and directed it at her.

"What do you prefer? We'll know after I've cut your stomach open and your guts are lying all over the ground." Her mouth started to tremble as well as her feet. Never had she ever been this scared. This man, no, this demon really changed her life, which was about to end.

'_Her whole body is shaking in fear. It amuses me.'_

"Say girl, what's your name?"

"…"

"I asked you a question, now answer it." He grew impatient.

"…. ….S…..S…..Sa…." That's it. He had had enough of this. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her up. .Her legs were barely holding her up, a gust of wind could knock her absolutely unconscious. He brought one of his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer so he could support her weight. With the other hand he held her chin and tilted her head to the side a bit. She wanted him to let go, she wanted to run away, run away from everything. Though the only thing she could do was close her eyes and imagine it happening. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered softly:

"What…Is…Your…Name?"

"Haruno… Sakura…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh ma gau! What happens now? Find out... *narrows eyes* R&R please ^^**


	3. Resistance

**A/N: Okay so i don't THINK i'll be writing any more on this one for now, not until im sure that it's okay with all the reviews and feedback. Anyway here's chapter three!**

* * *

><p><strong>Demons<strong>

**Chapter three: Resistance**

Naruto smirked to himself and stood up straight, pulling the girl up with him. She stepped back towards the wall, or rather window that she didn't notice. She was way too caught up in trying to snap out of her fear, rather than noticing the window that she was stepping closer and closer to. The room looked like a part of a story. The scene was perfectly clear; someone had broken into the castle, killed the king, and **sort of **finished his business. Unfortunately for the girl, he had new plans on his mind, and if he wanted to avoid fighting too much this night, then he should get his away from the girl and run for his sorry ass. Then again, he's a demon, and fighting other demons is never a problem for him. He grabbed her throat with his powerful hand and smirked. His excitement of watching her fright was like an amusement park to him. Her eyes closed in pain as her small hands attempted to pull him away. There was no point in even trying, his arm was firmly planted on her throat, and it was going to stay there until he had his questions answered.

"Where is Tsunade?" He asked, tightening his grip on her throat. Her eyes filled with tears as she couldn't breathe. She tried to shake her head, in an attempt to that she couldn't speak.

"You should be able to utter a few words; I'm not letting you go, human." He stated slowly. If it where him, he would have enough strength to pull out his sword and cut himself in half. Then again she **was **mortal after all. And mortals **are** weak. Her mouth opened and she tried to talk, but there was no voice. She was just mouthing…three words. He knew how to read from lips, but he also knew that her weakness was getting **sort of **on the verge of him wanting to kill this girl. Wait- he was going to kill her anyway, wasn't he? He loosened his grip on her and let her "catch her breath". She gasped for huge amounts of air, and started to hyperventilate.

'_Why wouldn't I want to kill her? Maybe she's of use to me... But still, I can't get that part out. _'He turned and gave her a wide, Cheshire grin.

"You're coming with me, little girl." He said, while turning. She gasped audibly and looked at him. Was he serious! After all that he did? He killed lord Jiraiya! Not that she really cared; in fact to be honest, she was slightly grateful. But the thought of going with **him** was absolutely out of the question, she'd rather kill herself!

"I-I d-d-don't want t-to…" She spoke quietly. Her mind was a lot stronger than her words. She could be mentally very calm, but on the outside be freaking out. Weird, to say the least.

Naruto turned his head to the white eyed girl. He frowned very deeply and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I didn't give you a choice, now let's go." She was so damn lucky that he wasn't in a bad mood today. If he would be, he'd have made sure she'd wished she'd never hidden behind that stupid curtain, but killed herself instead. He turned took one step towards her, causing her to panic. When he was a mere one foot away, he placed his hand on his thighs and bent down to her level.

"If you don't come with me, I'll just have to take you by force. I don't really give a shit whether you want to or not, it's my choice that matters." She gulped audibly and stared into his eyes. Was this man really that horrible? Her back was against the cold window, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. His eyes trailed down from her face to her to. Why was she wearing a kimono in the first place, did he break in on some kind of ceremony? He'll have those questions answered soon, but first her needed to get this girls' brain to function correctly. He felt his claws grow slightly longer and itch for something to scratch on. He reached out one hand for her, but was taken by surprise when he received a light push to the chest. He didn't even move, but she did.

"G-g-get away f-from me!"

Suddenly the window shattered and she fell out of it. Suddenly realizing what she did, she reached her hand out, hoping someone would catch her, but no one did.

Naruto stared at the window in boredom. Another person dead, so what? He doesn't give a shit, hes' killed millions of people, and never been affected.

"What a stupid girl." He said and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH NO, HINATA IS FALLING! SOMEONE SAVE HER! Find out what happens in the next chapter! Until then!**


End file.
